Brusque retour à la réalité
by squidounette
Summary: Quand Barney se rend compte que ce n'est pas Quinn qu'il doit épouser. Robin/Barney. POV Barney
1. Chapter 1

Brusque retour à la réalité

Fanfiction Robin/Barney

POV Barney

Pourtant tout allait bien. J'étais sur le point de me marier avec Quinn, une femme merveilleuse. Elle avait même abandonnée son métier de strip-teaseuse qu'elle aimait tant. J'avais un boulot qui me rapportait même s'il n'était pas honnête.

Mais, moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne le l'étais pas, honnête. Avec les femmes, avec le monde entier et surtout avec moi-même.

Au début tout cela me suffisait, mais ces derniers jours un vide m'envahissait. Un manque. Quinn était là à mes côtés mais d'un coup elle ne représentait plus que le passé. J'avais tourné la page, comme ça d'un coup. A mes yeux, elle restait importante mais seulement, plus comme la femme que je voulais épouser. Elle m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ma vie, je lui en étais donc très reconnaissant, c'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas la blesser. Je ne le voulais pas mais j'y étais contraint.

Si je n'agissais pas vite, Robin me passerait encore entre les doigts et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter. Notre discussion lors de l'annonce de mes fiançailles me hantait, ça en devenait insupportable.

« Barney ? »

Quinn me regardait hébétée.

« Je suis désolé.. Tu as fais toute ces choses pour moi je te remercie énormément. Mais vraiment, c'est fini. »

Elle ne semblait pas savoir comment réagir. J'aurais aimé qu'elle s'énerve pourtant.

« Je veux être honnête avec toi, tu le mérite. Tout ce temps j'étais vraiment sincère envers toi. Seulement, je pense que dans le fond j'essayais de refouler de vieux sentiments. »

« C'est donc pour une autre que tu me quittes. J'imagine que je ne peux rien n'y faire, et je ne suis vraiment pas du genre à supplier. Désolé d'avoir changé tout ton appartement. »

Elle restait calme mais je devinais que les larmes n'étais plus très loin. Je ne voulais pas la voir pleurer, et elle non plus sans doute.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas tu peux garder l'appartement. Je vais aller habiter avec Ted en attendant d'en trouver un autre. J'y vais-je passerais prendre quelques affaires demain… »

Je me dirigeais vers la porte et imaginais comment Quinn réagirait une fois seule. Avant de sortir je lui dis :

« Oh et.. Même si tu es en colère. Ne découpe pas mes costumes s'il te plaît. »


	2. Chapter 2

« Et bien… Le scénario se répète j'ai l'impression… »

J'étais un peu déçu par la réaction de Ted. Il devait sans doute penser que c'était une histoire sans importance, qui se finirait aussi vite que la dernière fois. Peut être qu'il avait raison, mais j'étais près à prendre le risque. Et d'ailleurs, ma fantastique intuition me disait que cette fois ci était la bonne. D'un autre côté, les sentiments de Ted pour Robin étaient encore très frais, je ne pouvais donc pas vraiment lui en vouloir. J'aurais pourtant eu besoin qu'il m'encourage.  
Comme s'il m'avait entendu, il continua :

« Barney. Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire.. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que Robin ressent. Mais je sais aussi que le seul homme qui lui corresponde c'est toi. »

Cette seule phrase me suffisait. J'étais près à me lancer, même si la reconquérir ne serait pas facile. Les paroles de Ted marchaient dans les deux sens. Robin était la seule femme assez étrange pour me convenir, seul son fort caractère parvenait à me faire vibrer. Même s'il était mon meilleur ami, je ne pouvais lui laisser.

Je sortais donc de chez Ted et appelais un taxi. En attendant qu'il arrive je tentais de réfléchir à comment j'allais expliquer tout cela à Robin, en vain. Je m'étais tellement précipité que je n'avais plus qu'à improviser, mais pour cela je me faisais confiance. Quand le taxi arriva je m'assis et demanda au chauffeur, Ranjit de me conduire à l'appartement de Robin.

Peut être que j'aurais du lui demander conseil, lui qui suivait nos histoire depuis des lustres. Et pourtant je ne l'ai pas fait, j'étais bizarrement confiant, et cela même si Robin avait un copain. Parce que pour moi cela ne pouvait être autrement, et que j'espérais du fond du cœur qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Une fois arrivé et après avoir réglé le taxi, je me dirigeais vers l'appartement sans réfléchir, si je l'avais fait j'aurais surement détalé. Après que j'ai sonné ce fut le copain de Robin qui m'ouvrit. Ma confiance me quitta d'un coup. J'avais beau le savoir, le voir m'ouvrir la porte de l'appartement de la femme a qui je m'apprêtais à déclarer ma flamme. Ca commençait plutôt mal.

« Oui .. ? »

La voix masculine me tira de ma stupeur.

« Je.. Je suis venu voir si Robin voulait venir boire une bière avec moi.. Au bar habituel. »

Il s'apprêtait à me répondre mais il fut interrompu par Robin qui apparût derrière lui.

« Barney ? »

« Lui-même. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Elle paraissait réellement étonnée.

« Je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir envie de boire un verre avec Robin Scherbatsky ? Tu es devenue trop célèbre pour ça ? »

Elle souri et me répondit :

« Je reste convaincue qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je prends mon sac et j'arrive, attends moi devant l'immeuble. »

Enfin, j'allais pouvoir lui dire la vérité. Peu importe sa réaction, il fallait que je lui dise. Et puis après tout, j'étais beaucoup mieux que son « copain », Robin ne pouvait pas me repousser ! Mais, comment devais-je m'y prendre ? Elle n'était pas une de ces filles à qui je pouvais sortir un numéro tout droit sorti de mon livre. Fallait-il que je la joue sentiment, que je l'embrasse sauvagement sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir ? Je n'en étais pas très sûr. Elle me rejoignit avant que j'eu le temps de décider. J'appelais le taxi que nous attendîmes en discutant de choses sans importance, une histoire de baptême pour Marvin avec Robin pour marraine. Je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment.

Finalement, le taxi arriva avec pour chauffeur encore une fois Ranjit, il n'était pas parti longtemps. Nous nous plaçâmes à l'arrière de la voiture sous le regard inquisiteur du chauffeur. Evidemment qu'il savait. Il avait toujours tout vu alors comment aurait-il pu ne pas savoir ? Je souris en pensant à cela. Robin le remarqua.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire ? On ne dirait presque pas toi, ça m'a l'air tellement nostalgique ! Il s'est définitivement passé quelque chose. Quinn t'as plaquée ? Elle est enceinte ? Ton entreprise a coulée ? »

Je rigolais doucement ce qui la rendit encore plus dubitative.

« Non, non tu n'y es vraiment pas. Enfin je ne suis plus avec Quinn en effet mais ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Robin parut étonnée.

« Mais… Mais vous alliez vous marier ! Tu… l'aimais tellement. »

Son hésitation à dire cela me fit plaisir. Je savais qu'elle n'avait jamais été très heureuse pour mon mariage. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui me laissait penser que j'avais mes chances.

« Ba tu sais, il s'est avéré que j'étais trop formidable pour elle.. Non sans rire le problème ne venais pas vraiment d'elle mais je ne ressens plus de sentiments. Elle n'y peut rien, moi non plus. C'est juste, comme ça quoi. »

Robin devait sans doute penser encore une fois que j'étais bizarre, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Et pourtant elle me connaissait sans doute trop bien, c'est pour cela qu'elle ajouta :

« Ba… Une de perdue, 10 de retrouvées dans une seule soirée de Barney Stinson. C'est donc pour cela que tu es venu me voir ? Pour je t'aide à trouver des filles. »

Je soupirais, un peu las de mon image. Certes, elle est vérifiée mais aujourd'hui, elle ne m'arrangeait pas. Je décidais de répondre :

« Non. Ce n'est pas que j'ai perdu goût à cela mais presque. De toutes les manières je suis amoureux, et donc je ne peux enlacer une autre fille. »

« Je vois… »

Après avoir dit cela Robin se rendit compte de ce que je venais de dire. Elle se redressa et ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle allait me demander quand Ranjit nous demanda de régler la course. Nous étions déjà arrivés.


End file.
